They Say It's Your Birthday
by T'Key'la
Summary: It's Danny's birthday day. Steve has a very special gift for him. PWP pure and simple. Steve/Danny


Danny woke to Steve's octopus arms wrapping even more tightly around him. He wanted to complain about being woken at such an un-Godly hour but as the sun was streaming full force into their bedroom, he knew that the hour was not truly un-Godly.

"Is there something I can do for you?" Danny asked in a sleep-laden voice. He would have sounded much grumpier if Steve weren't in the process of trying to kiss every freckle on Danny's shoulders and back. It wasn't the first time he'd tried. The kissing-mission always met a premature end when more _interesting_ activities took precedence.

"You can finally wake up," Steve said, humor and love in his voice in equal measures.

"Hmm…" Danny said, pretending to consider it.

"I'll make you pancakes," Steve promised, returning to kiss the freckles. He shifted a little, his firm erection poking Danny in the side.

"Looks like pancakes will have to wait," Danny said with a smile, rolling onto his side to smile at Steve. Steve smiled back at him before closing some of the distance between them to kiss Danny, a sweet and tender good morning kiss.

"Works for me," Steve assured him, reaching for Danny's hand. He kissed his palm before placing it on the hard muscles of his own stomach, guiding the warm hand further down.

Danny moved aside the covers, smiling at what he found. "Is this my birthday present?" Danny asked, admiring the perfect navy blue bow tied around Steve's firm erection.

"One of them," Steve said in a whisper directly into Danny's ear.

"One of them, huh?" Danny asked, petting Steve's erection and firming it even more. "I like this present."

"Thought you might," Steve agreed. "Would you like to unwrap it?"

"I thought I'd wait until after you make me pancakes," Danny said, making Steve frown at him. It was a familiar frown, one that spoke of confusion and uncertainty, like Steve had missed this lesson on human interaction while out saving the world from grievous harm. "I'm kidding, you goof," Danny finally said with a laugh. That made Steve smile at him with the eye crinkling, whole face grin that he reserved for Danny alone - and sometimes Grace.

"Now is better," Steve agreed, kissing him again. As Steve lingered in the kiss, sweet and filthy and perfect, Danny untied the bow and rolled Steve onto his back. When Danny lifted his head because he was only human and as such actually required air, he smiled down at Steve from on top of him. "Comfy?" Steve asked, laughing up at him.

"This mattress is a little hard," Danny declared, poking Steve in the side. "But I'll make do."

"I see," Steve laughed. "Are you planning to test it out for the rest of the morning?"

"Nope. I'm planning to have my way with your body," Danny assured him, leaning in for another kiss.

"Mmm…that's a gift for us both," Steve agreed, his hands running down Danny's back to his perfect ass. Steve couldn't keep his hands off. He no longer even tried.

"Yep," Danny agreed. "Why don't you reach right over there for the lube and we'll get this party started?"

"I would but I have my hands full," Steve said, squeezing Danny's ass in demonstration.

"I see," Danny laughed. He was still laughing as he reached into the drawer for the tube. "You'll need this."

"I will?" Steve asked, accepting it.

"You need to put it inside me. So I can sit on you and see your ridiculous, beautiful face as you fuck me," Danny explained slowly and clearly.

"I'm on board with that," Steve agreed, coating two fingers which he slid gently into Danny's welcoming opening. "How's that?"

"Perfect," Danny murmured as he chewed on Steve's ear. "Just perfect." His breathing stuttered when a third finger entered, the stretch and burn familiar and welcome. "Perfect."

"You said that already," Steve laughed.

"Bears repeating," Danny said, kissing his ridiculous laughing face.

"Mmm…"

Danny slid to lay snug against Steve, accepting the lube to coat his gift with it. Once Steve was sufficiently slick, Danny managed to crawl on top of him, crouching over him so that Steve's erection slid inside his prepared body. "Oh yes," Danny moaned as he took Steve all the way in.

"Did I tell you Grace is coming for lunch?" Steve asked, caressing Danny's hard thighs.

"No no no. Do not mention our perfect daughter while we are doing the nasty," Danny admonished, holding still over Steve's body. Steve tried to thrust up but was thwarted by Danny's close proximity.

"It's not the nasty once you're married," Steve claimed, reaching for Danny's firm, needy erection.

"It is if you mention small children while so engaged," Danny told him.

"_So engaged_," Steve repeated. "You've been spending far too much time in court."

"I can't trust you to go. The judge would throw out you and our cases," Danny reminded him. "That is if you didn't end up in jail. Again."

"Talk about your mood breakers," Steve teased, caressing Danny so his entire focus was on Steve and Steve alone.

"Yeah, I feel bad for you," Danny claimed, finally raising up to feel the slick-slide of Steve inside him. As many times as they had done this, the pleasure always took Danny off guard. He thought he'd have gotten used to it, but then there were things in life you never wanted to take for granted: a beautiful sunset, the perfectly cooked steak, making love to your husband. They were all on the list.

"Hey, hey. Come back," Steve said, reverently touching Danny's cheek.

"I'm here," Danny assured him, looking down at Steve in love.

"Good," Steve said, thrusting up to meet Danny coming down. The sensations were building for them both, the delicious tension ready to give way. "Faster," Steve asked, stroking Danny in demonstration.

"That doesn't hurt your knees," Danny reminded him breathlessly. He had to laugh when Steve flipped them over, his rhythm barely faltering as he settled himself between Danny's wide spread thighs.

"This better?" Steve asked, kissing him now that he had the advantage.

"You are such a topper," Danny claimed, trying to sound like he wasn't enjoying it.

"Never had any complaints before," Steve said as he kissed him silent. He managed to squeeze a slick hand between their bodies, grasping Danny so that they came at the same time, hot, sweaty, and satisfied.

"Mmm…" Danny sighed when Steve collapsed on top of him. He was the one who got to touch all of Steve this time, skin hot under his palm. "Get off me and make me pancakes."

"In a minute," Steve said, sucking a mark into Danny's neck.

"You are such an animal," Danny said. "That better not show."

"Not like anyone will be surprised," Steve reminded him with a proper kiss. "Come take a shower with me and then I'll make you pancakes."

"Deal," Danny agreed, watching his goof leave the bed, all hard lines of lean muscle.

"What are you doing?" Steve asked, watching Danny watch him.

"Admiring my birthday present," Danny said with a smile. "I think I'll keep it."

"Good," Steve agreed as Danny left the bed.

They shared one last, lingering kiss before going into the bathroom, to get ready for the rest of their celebrations, _some_ of which would not include lubricant.


End file.
